The Capitol
The Capitol's fall '''The rebels have finally defeated President Snow and The Capitol has fallen. There were no survivors on this strike'''**'''. The Capitol will be forever remembered. RIP The Capitol, 2048-2123.''' '''**'''There were survivors they all took refuge in The Axiom'''.''' The Capitol ''"One Horn of Pengi for us All" -President Pod '' The Capitol is a technologically advanced, utopian city where the nation's most wealthy citizens reside. The Capitol currently has 6,273 residents. The Capitol is a post-communist society now ruled by a capitolist dictatorship and has recently elected a new President, [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/President_Pod President Pod]. The Capitol's citizens are well known for their fashion and decadent lifestyles. They're also known for their seemingly strange accent, and their very high pitched voices. The Capitol's currency is ''emerald. '' '''The Capitol accent can be heard [https://soundcloud.com/user279536571/clapitol here] ''' Anthem NUKE CHINA NUKE BLAZELAKE NUKE SOVIET IAN REPUBLIC SUBMIT TO THE CAPITOL OR YOU WILL BE SHOT Culture in The Capitol People in The Capitol are culturally distinct from the rest of Panemia. Fashion is an incredibly important and essential thing to The Capitol's citizens. Nobody works in The Capitol, and despite being at the top of the social and economic chain, life is very bland and boring ever since [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/Hunger_Games The Survival Games] was abolished. People in The Capitol are very shallow and will do anything to get attention. Many of it's residents have permanently dyed their skins and have implanted gems into their skin. They can go only so far up to the point of mutilating themselves to look like animals. People also dye their hair and wear wigs. People from [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/BlazeLake BlazeLake] , [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/Soviet_Ian_Republic Soviet Ian Republic] , and [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/China China] look at Capitol citizens as distristful, decadent moneybags and they despise them. People in The Capitol eat incredibly rich food. They eat and eat until they are full, and by then they drink a special liquid that makes them regurgitate to make room for more food. People in The Capitol are oblivious to the fact that other nations, such as Soviet Ian Republic and parts of China, are starving to death. Everybody in The Capitol rides around in hoverchairs because cars cause too much pollution. Only officials ride in cars, but even they are forced to ride electric hybrids and hoverchairs when their car is not in use. Everyone in The Capitol also loves Crapple products and every single person owns a government issued CapPhone. Everyone needs to keep their phone with them at all times. History Back in the ''dark days'', a tyrannical dictator, [http://tastycraft.wikia.com/wiki/President_Snow President Snow] , intimidated and forced all nations into excruciating labor, supplying The Capitol with a nearly endless supply of resources and tributes for The Survival Games. There were riots and rebellions, even mutiny. President Snow led The Capitol for 75 years before his [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrdDo_xp9dU death] , thus ending The Hunger Games and the flow of resources. President Snow was executed on 7/12/13 at 3 PM CPT. An election was held in The Capitol, and ''President Pod'' was elected. He officially abolished The Survival Games and the slavery. Democracy reigns over The Capitol from this day forth. Pictures of The Capitol